


Who Told?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Unknown Stark [3]
Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Who Told?

_“ **Is Iron Man Tony Stark’s biggest secret?** Sources close to the billionaire say no. Stark, owner of Stark Industries, is well known as a playboy. He has shown no signs of being a family man, but our sources say this is completely false. Stark is not only a father, but a father of a teenage daughter. How he’s managed to keep her from the public remains a mystery…”_ Tony read out loud, tossing the paper to the table where everyone could see. The picture that accompanied the article was one of Tony with some model on his arm. “I didn’t bother to read past that.” He sighed.

You were still in your pajamas, chewing on your cereal. It had been two weeks since you’d moved in, and things had been rough at first. Finally, it worked out for the better. Tony had a room done for you, which you were still decorating. Swallowing, you reached over and picked it up, skimming over the rest of it while eating. With a small shrug, you dropped it. “At least it doesn’t give my name, or a picture.” You pointed out. 

Tony gave you a bored look. “How many 15 year old _Starks_ do you think there are in the city?” He asked sarcastically.

Making a fake cat noise with your hand making claws, you took your bowl to the sink. “Sassy today, aren’t we?” You smirked, making him roll his eyes. “Anyways, I have to get ready for school.”  You went to move towards the elevator, just for him to stop you. “What? I don’t feel like getting detention for being late. Again.” Your second day of school after moving in with him, he’d decided to take you to breakfast. 45 minutes away from your school.

“Nope.” He shook his head, his arm across your waist. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Tony looked at you.

“What?!” You looked between him and the others. “Dad! I can’t just not go! I have friends, school work…I kinda need to go to graduate.” You reminded him.

He sighed. “You’re staying home today, and I’ll be enrolling you in a private school.” You went to argue and he shot you a look. “Which I should have done when you were younger, but your mother wouldn’t let me. I’m in charge now, kid. Go back to bed, mess with Clint, something. Just…be 15 and annoying for a day.”

You gave him a smile. “I think you’re being annoying enough for the both of us.” You told him before ducking under his arm and walking to the elevator.

* * *

Once you were gone, it was Nat that spoke up. “You think that was a good idea, Stark?” There was a serious look on her face. “She just wants to be a normal kid.”

“She’s not a normal kid, Nat.” He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Her mother and I did everything we could to keep her out of all this. Out of the papers, and sleazeballs mouths, and out of danger.”

Clint shook his head. “I hate to say it, but Nat’s right. She’s your kid, do you think that you’d deal well with this?” He sipped his coffee, looking towards his friend. “Or would you raise hell?”

Tony groaned. “Shit.”

“Sir?” Came JARVIS’s voice.

“Yes, JARVIS?” Tony sighed, knowing that he was screwed either way.

“Miss Y/N has left the premises.”

“ ** _HOW_**? She didn’t get on the damn elevator that long ago.”

“Shall I alert the authorities?”

Tony shook his head. “No. I’ll find her myself.”

* * *


End file.
